


Cat's in the cradle

by rosalina2124



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mikey get's sick will Brand and everyone be there for him when he needs it????LyricsMy child arrived just the other dayHe came to the world in the usual wayBut there were planes to catch, and bills to payHe learned to walk while I was awayAnd he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grewHe'd say "I'm gonna be like you, dad""You know I'm gonna be like you"And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoonLittle boy blue and the man in the moon"When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when"But we'll get together thenYou know we'll have a good time then
Kudos: 6





	Cat's in the cradle

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool hands under my arms causes me to take in a breath as I realize it's just Brand and I relax,I'm ok,I'm safe. I fell asleep on the couch, had an attack earlier,so I decided after I'd rather stay down here with him than go back upstairs,despite it being late,and now he's taking me back to bed. Mom and dad are still out for the night,they're supposed to be back by 1, it's 12 now,so another hour. Mom was worried about leaving me because of my cough,but we convinced her I'd be ok,and I have been for the most part,we caught the attack early enough,I took a few huffs of the inhaler,then I was fine,he gave me cough syrup,and I went back to sleep. "Easy Mikey, I got you,I'm just taking you upstairs to bed,it's late"he murmurs as I let him shift me a little bit,to get a better grasp on me,then I lay my head against his shoulder. "K Brand,what time is it"I murmur sleepily,I'm tired and out of it,I don't feel good and it's late. "It's around 12:30, mom and dad should be home soon,you feel warm to me"he murmurs as I feel him move.  
We head upstairs,and we get to my room, and go over to the bed. He adjusts the covers,then he helps me get under them and he tucks me in. "Try to get some sleep alright dork, I'll be downstairs if you need me alright, mom and dad will be home soon"he murmurs,he calls me dork sometimes,and it doesn't mean a thing,he means it affectionately. I let him card a hand through my hair,my sleepy green eyes meeting his. "OK"I murmur as I let him squeeze my shoulder,then he shuts off the light. He leaves the room,leaving the door open for me,just in case. Before I know it I'm back asleep.  
I stay asleep for awhile,until I hear the front door open,which means Mom and dad are home. I get up and make my way to the stairs,I only go about half way down so they can't see me,to kinda eaves drop and I sit down. I see Mom go into the living room and she wakes up Brand,who fell asleep on the couch,I hear her talk to him softly,and he tells her that everything went ok,that I had a small attack but that I'm fine,that we got it handled,and he gave me another dose of cough sryup. She's ok with it surprisingly, she knows inherently that he has it handled,but she worries a little bit. After this she tells him to go to bed,and he moves to get up as she shuts off the tv. He heads to the stairs,her following,and she sees me sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing up Mikey,it's late"she murmurs softly as she comes up towards me. "I heard you guys come home"I murmur as she gets to me and cards a hand through my hair. "Ok honey,lets get you back to bed,it looks like you need a little medicine,you feel warm"she murmurs softly as I let her help me up and we all go upstairs.  
I see Brand go to his room first,mom stops him,telling him she'll be in to say goodnight in a few minutes as he nods then goes inside,closing the door slightly. I then let her guide me back to bed,she helps me get in,then she tucks me in. I see her grab the thermometer and tyenol that she had on my nightstand from this afternoon. I let her put the thermometer in my mouth,and after a few minutes it beeps and she looks at it. "102,that's not too bad honey, that's still low grade,i'm still going to have you take the tyenol alright"she murmurs as I nod. I take the medicine,then she helps me lay down,pulling the covers over me. "Get some sleep alright,dad and I are just down the hall if you need anything babe"she murmurs kissing me on the head, "OK mom"I murmur as she gets up to leave. I let her,and she leaves the door half way open,like I like it. Before I know it I'm out like a light,the last sound I hear is rain,it's raining outside, meaning I'll be stuck inside for several days,which is ok,it'll at least be enough time for me to get better if anything else.


End file.
